Chargix Celebration
'Chargix Celebration! '''is the second ending of the Chargix Club series. Lyrics ''Dancing to the beat, bringing lots of fortune Power of the Sun, bringing light and sunshine Icy dance, bringing grace and glory Card tricks, bringing courage and strength Nature and Music, bringing cheer and kindness The flames from the heart bringing a new victory! Speading the magic to life! (Oh!) Oh! Let's celebrate Today! Let's say together as one, Full Charge! Whoa, oh oh Whoa, oh A full charge Chargix Ce-le-bra-tion Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh Let's all celebrate! All together! Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh Bringing the magic to everyone Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh All together as one! Every dimension! (Hey!) Let's all samba! (Hey!) Everyone, celebrate, for one club! Chargix Club! Lyrics (Full) Dancing to the beat, bringing lots of fortune Power of the Sun, bringing light and sunshine Icy dance, bringing grace and glory Card tricks, bringing courage and strength Nature and Music, bringing cheer and kindness The flames from the heart bringing a new victory! Speading the magic to life! (Oh!) Oh! Let's celebrate Today! Let's say together as one, Full Charge! Whoa, oh oh Whoa, oh A full charge Chargix Ce-le-bra-tion Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh Let's all celebrate! All together! Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh Bringing the magic to everyone Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh All together as one! Every dimension! (Hey!) Let's all samba! (Hey!) Everyone, celebrate, for one club! Chargix! Heartbeating Heartbeatix, leader of love Water, Dreams, Reflections with two lights with one heart Blooming Heartix, leader of flowers Teaming up courage with the sun and the moon Tuning Melodix, leader of music and dreams Rhythm, Art and Light, all music and Electricity! One goal, unite as one (Oh!) Oh! Let's all join hands And sing! And dance together, celebrate as one! Whoa, oh, oh! Whoa, oh! Dancing to the beat from your heart Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! Let's all celebrate! All together! Whoa, oh, oh! Whoa, oh! Spreading love, and making laughter Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! All together as one! (Vamola! Vamola, Chargix Club!) (Vamola! Vamola, Let's all dance!) (Vamola! Vamola, For one club) (Everyone, celebrate for one club!) Destiny awaits in space, Destinix Both technology, one light and one star Smiling Smilix, leader of happiness Music, Water, Wind, another Electricity?! Shining Miracles, it's the Miraclix Leader of the light and the beautiful snow Healing, Animals, Music, Time and Space We're almost there to the grand finale! One who started all, legendary Winx Club Leader of the Dragon Flame meets Shining Sun Kindness of Nature with Rhythm and Tunes Technology with the Waves of Morphix Finish it with Animals and the Snow Phoenix! Remember the stories we've shared Oh, we've come so far To say Thank you for the memories and let's.....DANCE! Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! Close your eyes and open your heart Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh Cause that's where the dancing starts! Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! A full charge Chargix Ce-le-bra-tion Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! Let's all celebrate! One more time! Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! Bringing the magic to everyone Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh! All together as one! Every Dimension! (Hey!) Let's all samba! (Hey!) Everyone, celebrate, for one club! Chargix Club! Characters Chargix Members * Alina * Clara * Reika * Maylene * Fiona * Arielle * Harley Antagonists * Grimmoire * Lulubelle * Misrabella * Angeron * Prince Natan * Queen Onia Trivia *This song was based on the ending song of Kyoryuger. *The lyric, ''"Everyone, celebrate, for one club" ''is referring to the Winx Club, as the Chargix celebrate the years of the Winx series and season. * The full version of the song can be heard at the end of Episode 50. Category:Songs Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Chargix Club